Saiyan Chronicles: Realm of The Sea
by Nakaru Uzumaki
Summary: A battle of power for supremacy over the universe has left him weakened and hopelessly lost in another. Though the threat has stopped its assault, yet another may still be on the rise. Hope you enjoy! Late sequel to Saiyan Chronicles: Slaughterhouse.


_**Saiyan Chronicles: Realm of The Sea**_

 _Grand Entrance_

" _Ikku talla peke ru dito ta!"_

"… _the fuck did you just call me?"  
_ _  
~The Super Saiyan and The Native._ _  
_

" _BUUUUU!"_

That one voice permeated the air for all but a second before the planet shook. Shockwave after shockwave erupted nonstop, overlapping one another as the battle waged on. Kid Buu found itself being pushed back, having already discovered that it's candy beam and vanishing ball had utterly no effect on the Super Saiyan Three whatsoever. Those black gloved fists pounded into the Majin's face and torso, effectively overheating his regenerative factor as well as causing him to cry out in pain. Some ways away, Goku and Vegeta lay incapacitated atop the soft and smooth grass of Elder Kai's planet.

" **GUUAAAAAGGHH!"**

Shouts and battle cries echoed across the otherwise quiet and peaceful lands as the hero and the beast duked it out. With Earth destroyed, Ryan was left with no other choice but to obliterate this monster before it could get to the rest of the universe.

" _He's strong. A lot stronger than he should be. I guess you could attribute that to his absorption of Gohan."_

Kibito Kai's words echoed in the back of his mind as he fired off a one-handed kamehameha wave that blasted through Buu's abdomen and out his back. Unfortunately, the pink blobs that exploded out of the other side of his body flung themselves right back into him, allowing him to regenerate within seconds. Goku had been out for what seemed like ages seeing as he went down before Vegeta, and yet he still wore his potara from when he tried to fuse with them. Fusing with his predecessor was the original plan but then Buu got the drop on him when they were powering up to lure him to this world. So, Vegeta became the last resort option.

But, he didn't last very long.

Even as he thought this, he still proceeded to push onwards in this seemingly fruitless battle. Punches, kicks, and energy blasts were blocked, countered, and consequently rendered useless. Until, he landed a clean uppercut that seemed to stagger him. He went on the offensive.

The Saiyan would've smiled in triumph if he didn't already know what was gonna happen next.

Unfortunately, he didn't.

" **UGIGIGUGUAAAAHHH!"**

" _Ka… me…"_

He'd have liked to charge the blast at least a second longer, but his adversary's was already upon him.

" _HAAAA!"_

Blue pounded against pink in a violent golden clash and then the world burned white.

" _ **Gi…gi…gii…"**_

 _(Somewhere Else Entirely)_

"That should just about do it!"

Clapping her hands together, Bellows stood, ignoring the stares when the small amount sweat from her chin dripped down into her cleavage as she looked up at her handiwork. After hours of effort, they were finally able to drag that massive Yunboro on board. It was… _strange,_ to say the least. Massive as it was, it looked rather humanoid in her eyes. Seeing as it was at least the size of two and a half of their own standard yunboros, it made sense that it was heavy. And it sure was! The crane they used to haul it up nearly snapped in half!

Although, it did need prior repairs anyway.

And now Pinion had to pay for it.

Plus the money he'd have to give her for this thing she pulled up from the ocean floor.

Just the _thought_ made her giddy inside.

Now, all they had to do was get it to his worksho-

 _BANG!_

The sudden sound turned all the heads of Gargantia skyward, eyes widening at the mysterious spectacle happening before them. It was too small to see from where everyone else stood, but Bellows prided herself in her good eyesight. And if she saw it, she was almost completely sure Fairlock and Ridget saw it too. A swirling vortex, the color of darkness itself split the sky, it's blackness blotting out the beautiful blue of the atmosphere. The clouds orbited around it, eventually becoming swallowed up by it. And then, like a single grain of salt falling from a salt shaker, a star fell out.

It's golden brilliance was plucked from the entity, the blinding light falling toward one of the many vessels that made up Gargantia. The ship it was headed for just so happened to be the one Bellows was standing on. As it neared she realized it wasn't going to hit the ship at all as its trajectory caused to to veer over to the ocean. The redhead stood watching it by the very edge of the ship along with everyone else as it closed in. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the star fell mere inches from her face. When she got a good look at it, the girl realized it wasn't a star at all. Surrounded in a saffron ethereal aura, the unconscious boy plummeted toward the water upside down. Equipped in naught but a pair of tattered baggy black pants, the boy who looked to be just about her age suddenly seemed to catch up with time as the last thing she saw was his waist length, spiky golden hair before the massive splash of the ocean surface rose to meet her and everything else that was at least five feet behind her.

"What was that?!"

"You saw it, right Bellows?!"

Pinion ran up beside her, nearly slipping on the water that coated the floor around her feet. "That was…" He leaned in as she struggled to find her next words.

 _He'll drown!_

"MOVE!"

She sprinted over to a yunboro that still had a cable attached to it from their last haul, closing the entranceway behind her. Gripping the handles inside, she willed it to move, making it run over to the edge. Just as confused as the rest of them, Pinion was left with nothing to do but jump out of the way as the machinery plowed through, hopping over the side and into the watery depths. Immediately, she spotted him, glowing like a light bug, floating serenely downward. Catching him before he fell to the bottom with its claws, she made the cable retract from her end, allowing her to resurface. Eventually once she'd reached the top of the ship, she plopped the boy down and exited the machine.

"Wait." she heard one of her fellow workers come over and speak. "You tellin' me that he's that bright ass ball of light that came out the sky?"

Bellows ignored him entirely but found herself astounded by him, especially once his long saffron locks disintegrated to a more reasonable length as well as dimming enough so they could properly see him. Covered in scratches, bruises and a large gash leading from his left shoulder and scathing diagonally downward to his right hip. Having her eyes finally leave his wild, spiky onyx mane, she saw that his massive wound had suddenly begun to bleed probably because she hadn't let the seawater clog it enough. But, then she saw that his chest wasn't rising and falling as expected. Dropping to her knees, she placed her head over his mouth and didn't feel air flow, not even the shallowest of breaths being able to escape him. "He's not breathing!" Pinching his nose and holding his chin to keep his head still, she pressed her lips against his softly and unintentionally made him the target of the jealousy of Gargantia's men.

 _(Sometime Later…)_

It was late when he awoke, but it was with a start that he did. Shooting up straight in bed, Ryan found himself swimming in a pool of cold sweat. "Ew, that's really gross." Standing he stretched and let his tail flow free from inside his ripped pants, but the minute he lifted his arms above his head he yelped sharply in pain. Looking down he saw a portion of the fresh white bandages and gauze wrapped around his frame slowly dye itself a deep crimson before stopping short of reaching the edges of the medical tape. Curling his toes atop the floorboards, he breathed in the fresh air and found that it was a lot thicker than he was used to. It wasn't all that harder to breath, but it was new to him.

' _Gugugii…'_

That's when it hit him.

Lifting the room's window open he hopped out of it and flew straight up, flashing quickly into his super form. Stopping after reaching a certain height, he extended his senses, his mind's eye disregarding the large amount of small lifeforms below, the energy signature of the evil Majin on his mind alone. That is, until he didn't find it after scoping the area multiple times. "Maybe he's not here." He thought aloud to himself. Flaring his aura and blasting into Super Saiyan Two, he let his heightened senses scale the planet and found something that instantly surprised him. "W-wow…"

The saiyan blinked and dropped back into a normal super saiyan, he aura bursting outward and out of existence.

"He's _really_ not here."

There was no sign of Kid Buu on the planet at all.

It scared him and relieved him.

It relieved him because he highly doubted he could return to his ultimate form to face the beast if he was present and considering the amount of civilians on the planet- _let alone the ones under him_ -he doubted there wouldn't be any casualties. But, it scared him because he realized he was no longer on Old Kai's planet. Nor did he have anymore senzu beans. Glancing below him at the cluster of massive iron ships, he watched as the lights in the windows turned on in a trail stretching outward from directly under him along towards the most outward ships. It was only when a small head poked out of a window beneath him that he smiled and raised his head high to stare at the stars above in contemptment and slight worry. For he knew Buu could've imploded the entire solar system by now. But, if he was still at least in the same star system, than the monster would more than likely be searching for him rather than aimlessly destroying worlds. It calmed him because regardless of the fact that he was potentially more weakened than he'd ever been, Ryan still had faith that he could regain his strength and defeat it.

He just hoped Buu couldn't find him until then.


End file.
